No matter what happened, I'll always love you
by jaj15889
Summary: Jake gave Miley 3 tickets to see the Connect 3 concert. What will happen? Hannah Montana x Camp rock crossover
1. Trailer

** I was just sitting then some ideas came to me. I decided to write the trailers first the think of the contents later. I just need to write the trailers down so I won't forget the ideas because I always forget important things. **

**Miley has a boyfriend named Jake Ryan**

"_Hey babe"_

_Jake said flirting._

**One day, he got tickets to the band that she loved**

"_Miley, I got 3 tickets and 3backstage passes for the Connect 3 concert"_

**Miley didn't know that what he did can has affects to their relationship when she meets Shane Gray**

_Shows Miley and Shane talking to each other._

**She broke up with Jake to get with Shane**

"_Jake, I'm sorry. I just…I don't think that we should be together anymore"_

**She didn't expect Shane's ex-girfriend, Mitchie to be jealous**

_Shows Mitchie looking at Shane and Miley with a death glare_

**What she didn't even expect more is the plan Mitchie and Jake made up**

_Shows Jake talking to Mitchie privately_

**Could Miley and Shane last long? Or will they be split up by Mitchie and Jake?**

**FIND OUT IN "NO MATTER HAPPENED, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" **

** So that's the trailer. Pleazzzeeee review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of "No matter what happens, I will always love you" is coming. **

**Miley's POV:**

I was standing at my locker, talking to my best friends Lilly, Ashley and Oliver. Then I felt something covering my eyes. I knew exactly who that was. But I wanted to play around.

"Oliver, baby. Is that you covering my eyes" I asked smiling. Since Oliver was standing behind me so it could be understood that I couldn't see him "Kiss me one more time before Jake sees us" I added. I could even hear Lilly and Ashley giggled.

"WHAT?" a voice yelled "Oliver?"

"Jake, Jake. Calm down, I knew that was you" I calmed him down but realized that his hands were still covering my eyes "And I need to see so could you?"

"Oh" he said then put his hand down. I waited for the moment for my eyes to rest. Then I opened my eyes. I saw Oliver was glaring at me.

"Miley, next time you decide to play Jake around, don't bring me in" he said. I giggled "What can I do? You are my only guy friend. I can't bring Lilly or Ashley into this"

"Could you stop giggling and listen to me?" Jake said. We all stopped and looked at him "Thank you" he said.

"So what do you wanna say?" I asked him.

"I think that all of us should have a night out. I have 3 tickets to the Connect 3 concert" he said giving us the tickets.

"WHAT?" All of us yelled. Connect 3 is the hottest boy band ever. We know all of their songs.

"You didn't let me finish. There are 3 more backstage passes" he gave us the backstage passes.

"Miley, I never thought I'd say this but I LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND" Ashley yelled. I was so happy that I hugged him and kissed him all over his face.

"Miley, that's enough" he said and I stopped. I realized that everyone in the hallway was looking at us. I glared at them "What? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" I asked. They stopped looking and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Jake. You are amazing" Lilly said still looking at the tickets.

"I've been told" he said proudly.

"Jakey, why are you suddenly so nice" I asked him.

"Awww, I can't give my girlfriend and her friends tickets to their favorite band?" he pouted. I glared at him. He finally gave up.

"Well, like I said before, I want all of us to have a night out. We haven't done that in months. Nearly a year" he said.

"Jake" Oliver said "There are only 3 tickets. And …" Jake cut him off.

"Oliver, did I forget to tell you? I did. My bad. I think we should have a night out. Just 2 of us. I need to talk to you about some problems if you want to be friends with Miley, my girlfriend"

Ashley, Lilly and I giggled.

"Jake, she was just joking" Oliver exclaimed.

"So was I. God, you should start to get my joke by now" Jake said looking at Oliver.

"Then you should stop joking like that" he said "And you too" he looked at me.

"What? I just wanted to play Jake around for a minute" I defended.

"Well he looked like he wanted to rip my head off or do something worse" Oliver said.

"Well it's not my fault if I try to protect my girlfriend" Jake defended himself. I glared at him "What?" he asked. _Rang. Rang. Rang._ The bell rang. We all come to our classes to study our first period.

I had the first period with Lilly. But because of the news Jake gave us, we couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I looked at Lilly. She was playing with her pencil. I smiled at her. Nate was her favorite. I liked Shane better though. But I heard he had a girlfriend, Mitchie. Even though the rumor was being spread all around here, I still barely heard from her. She must be very quiet. Whatever, I'm gonna meet them tonight. Nate, Jason, Shane and Mitchie. I can't wait.

I kept going on with my thoughts till I heard the bell. After gathering our stuff back to our bags, Lilly and I are the first ones to get out of the class. Sadly, we had 3 more classes. Next period, I had free period, but Lilly had History class. Fortunately, Jake and Ashley also had the free period, so we spent it to sit in an empty classroom and chatted.

"I can't believe that we're actually gonna see the coolest guys on Earth" Ashley exclaimed.

"Call me the man" Jake said proudly.

"Uh, no way" I said sticking my tongue out. Ashley giggled.

"So who do you want to meet the most?" I asked Ashley.

"Shane Gray, of course" she replied. I scoffed.

"No way, Shane is mine. Take Jason" I exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, like I said Shane is mine and Nate is Lilly's"

"Ok, I thought I heard it wrong the first time but the second, still the same. I'm gonna have to ask you. Why is Shane yours? I thought I'm yours" Jake said and pretended to be hurt. I smiled.

"Awww, you are always in my heart, the biggest part, don't worry Jakey" I said then kissed him. He kissed back. We kissed for about one minute then Ashley yelled "Get a room" We pulled apart blushing.

Next period, I had Algebra with Oliver. When I was trying to figure out what the exercise is all about, I got the note from Oliver. I looked over to him. He was looking at me and pointed at the paper. I sighed and watched the teacher while opening it.

_What the hell does Jake want to talk to me about?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back to him.

_Who knows? Just wait then you'll know. He won't kill you, don't worry._

Then I passed it to him. He passed me back.

_How do I know he won't?_

I glared at him and wrote back.

_Because if he kills you, I will dump him. Happy? Now stop writing or we'll both be in trouble._

I passed it to him. He read it, then smiled and nodded. Then he turned back to what he was doing, spinning his pencil on his desk. I rolled my eyes, then took a paper out of my notebook and wrote the lyrics of my favorite Connect 3's songs. After writing about 2 songs, I heard the bell. Finally, 1 more period. Actually, I had a free period next. And so did Lilly. We sat at the bench on the school playground and talked about how exciting that night was gonna be.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet Nate. And in person" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know. Shane is amazing. And he is also the hottest guy"

"Yeah, right. My Nate is the hottest"

"Ok. First, he is so not the hottest. And second, when was he yours?" I asked her. She glared at me and continued with the dreamy face.

"Tonight, when we met. He will love me right away and propose to me" she said dreamily. I raised my eyebrows.

"Propose? Ok, I don't think it's legal for you to be married at this age"

"Whatever. I can dream, can't I?"

"But don't dream that far. You'll be disappointed"

"Do you have to crush my dream like that?" she asked me as if I hurt her by crushing it.

"Uh no I don't crush your dream, I just wanna be practical" I explained. She glared at me. Then the bell rang as the period finished. Lilly and I went to the hallway to wait for Ashley, Jake and Oliver.

"I so can't wait for tonight" Ashley exclaimed.

"Me too" Lilly squeaked.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet Shane in real life" I squeaked then all 3 of us squeaked together.

"Chicks" Oliver said. Jake raised his eyebrows at us.

"Girls, let's save the energy for tonight. Now, let's go home before our parents think that we're missing" he said and led us out of the hallway.

At about 7.30, after finishing dinner, Lilly, Ashley went to my house and went up to my room to prepare for tonight. We dug in my closet for about 15 minutes and found nothing.

"After tonight, remind me to go shopping" I mumbled.

"Agree" Ashley and Lilly replied in unison.

"Well, we probably won't find anything. How about just grab something to wear?" I asked them. They nodded. Each of us took a dress from my closet and put it on. About 8.00, we heard the doorbell. I went to get it. There I saw Jake and Oliver stood there. Jake was wearing a smile and Oliver was shotting me an I- don't- wanna- have- a- talk- with- your- boyfriend look. I shot him an apologetic look. He glared at me one more time then turned to Jake's car and sat in the backseat. Jake glanced at him and turned to us.

"So, ready?" he asked.

"I guess" I replied.

"We're ready to meet our love" Ashley and Lilly yelled in unison. They have so much in common. No wonder why they were best friends way before they met me. I just met them when we were all in kinder garden. We were best friends since then.

"Yeah, right. You're getting your hopes too high" Jake said. They glared at him "So?"

"So, don't come crying if they refuse you" he finished. I thought it was time for me to step in.

"Guy, guys. Stop doing… whatever you're doing" I said. They looked at me. Jake raised his eyebrows "Whatever you're doing?" he questioned. I blushed "Oh, You know what I wanna say"

"GUYS. YOU'RE COMING OR NOT?" Oliver yelled in the car.

"BE RIGHT THERE" Jake yelled back "Let's go" he said and we walked to his car. Oliver was sitting there, looking bored. I sat in the front seat with Jake, Ashley and Lilly sat in the backseat with Oliver. All the way there, we kept talking about how hot they were, and argue, of course. Ashley argued about who was gonna have Shane fell in love with. Well, imagining of course. There's no way he is going to fall for us. He had a girlfriend anyway. But we can dream, can't we? Then Ashley and I got in one side when we argue with Lilly about who was the hottest.

"Before, I refused everything she said" Ashley said pointing at me "But now I have to say that I agree with her. Shane is wayyy hotter than Nate or Jason"

"Yeah. Nate is nothing compare to Shane" I said proudly.

"No way, you're just jealous that my Nate is hotter than any of the guys that you met, even Shane" Lilly said, trying to be reasonable.

"Jakey, who do you think is hotter? Nate or Shane" I asked him.

"Oliver, who?" Lilly asked turning to Oliver.

"Jason" Oliver and Jake said in unison. Then they laughed.

"Oliver, man, you are my soul mate" Jake said still laughing.

"So, if I'm your soul mate, can you cancel the talk tonight?" Oliver asked also laughing but his laugh was full with nervous.

"Look, Oliver, I'm not gonna kill you, don't worry" Jake said like the 10th time today.

"Yeah, Oliver, you're gonna be fine" I said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, suck it up" Lilly yelled.

"Ashley?" I asked.

"Fine, you're the man" she said. Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, but Miley, you need to promise me one thing"

"What?"

"If Jake kills me, you have to break up with him right away, got it?" he ordered.

"Fine. Feel better now?"

"Guys. I'm right here' Jake said behind the driver's seat.

"Sorry, Jakey" I said kissing his cheeks "Better?"

"Yeah, just feeling left off when I heard you said the word 'break up'"

"Don't worry, I'm just breaking up with you when you kill Oliver" I said playfully.

"Well then you'll never have to dump me because there is no way I'm gonna kill my girlfriend's best friend" he said looking at Oliver. Oliver was still looking at him suspiciously.

"Besides, why do I need to kill him?" he added and stopped "You're not cheating behind me with him, aren't ya?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow "Yeah, I'm cheating on you with him because I love him and I hate you" I said. Ashley and Lilly giggled.

Jake raised an eyebrow at me "You have gotta be kidding" he exclaimed and he looked at Oliver "Oliver, god. If you do anything with her behind my back, if you guys cheat on me, I swear, I will kill you, no, worse, I will tear you to pieces. Then I will throw you to my dog at home. He could eat you as much as he can. Or I can eat you by myself" he said with fire burning from his eyes. Oliver squealed like a girl.

"Miley, you go and talk and do whatever you want with him, just give me your ticket to see Connect 3, I don't want to be torn to pieces and get eaten by a dog, or even get eaten by my best friend's boyfriend" he said begging me.

"Oliver, you're a guy. Toughen up" Lilly said encouraging him.

"Yeah, suck it up" Ashley said.

"They're right. Besides, we're not cheating behind his back, what are you so worried about?" I said comforting him.

"But….his eyes…..fire…..don't….want….to…be…torn….or…..eaten….." he stuttered with a shaking voice.

"We're here" Jake informed us. Ashley, Lilly and I got out of his car. Oliver was looking at us with a goodbye-I-may-never-see-you-again look. After that, he was looking at the sky with the I'm-about-to-get-killed-by-my-bestfriend's boyfriend look. I smirked. Then Jake drove his car away, leaving Ashley, Lilly and I in front of the theater.

**I know that I haven't updated this story for a very long time. And I'm sorry. But I am focusing on my other stories, so maybe the first chapters of this story will be really suck. I am even considering not to write this anymore. I know I have just written 1 chapter, but it feels like I'm losing the feelings of the story. So if you want me to continue or not, tell me in your reviews.**

** By the way, check out the poll in my profile and vote for your favorite stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK. I WAS gonna stop writing this story. But since some of you is telling me to continue, plus the fact that I just finished 1 chapter, the guilt is eating me from the inside. So I decide to continue. **

**So, this is chapter 2.**

Ashley, Lilly and I walk into the theater which is packed with people. We tried to make it closer to the stage but it was impossible.

"This is insane! How can we hear the loves of our lives singing standing at this position?" Lilly asked.

"How about going backstage right now?" Ashley suggested.

I looked at the passes "It says here that we can only come in after they perform 3 songs"

"Awwwww!" Ashley and Lilly groaned in unison. I chuckled.

"Relax guys. We CAN see them in person, right?" I tried to reassure them. They nodded.

"But I want to hear them sing live to me so bad. Then Nate would notice me and invite me on stage. Then he would fall in love with me and we would get married" Ashley and I looked at each other and sighed.

"BOOM!" We all jumped at that sudden noise. It felt like that the stage exploded. The 3 guys of our dreams appeared on stage and started singing their hit songs. Even we couldn't see AND hear them very clearly due to the fact that we were at the bottom, we could hear the other fans singing. So we sang out loud with the others.

After 3 songs, before the 4th one, Lilly grabbed my arms and I grabbed Ashley's. I whispered to her "What?"

She frowned, pointed to the way to backstage. I looked at Ashley. She looked back at us.

"What are you both staring at me for? Just go" she rushed.

The 3 of us tried so hard to make it to the door. We handed the security guard our passes, they looked carefully at the dates, times, places…..basically everything on the passes. Then they took out something looked kinda like a detector and examined the passes. When they couldn't find anything inappropriate, they looked disappointed. One of them opened the door and pointed to the dark hallway behind it.

"Just go down there, you will see their dressing room. Just come in and wait"

Lilly couldn't help a squeal coming out from her mouth. The securities looked at her weirdly. Ashley and I had to drag her inside.

We kept walking down the dark hallway, walking and walking until we reach a door with a sign on it. It says "Connect 3 dressing room. If you have a pass, you're more than welcome to come in, but if you don't, GO AWAY"

I tried to hold back a laughter and knocked on the door. A man opened it, looked at us curiously. I held the passes for him to see. He nodded understandingly and led us in. He pointed to a couch:

"Just sit on that couch. They will be right back" We nodded and went to the couch. It was amazingly comfortable. From here, we could still here them singing, the noise of them singing actually, we couldn't tell what song that was. Then the noise stopped. The guard informed us: "The boys are coming in"

I looked over to the door we just came in through. But another door, which is on the left, opposite from the one I was staring at, opened and there came in 2 guards, 3 boys with a girl, a woman and a man. Lilly squealed "OMG! OMG! I can't believe it!"

The boys looked at us weirdly. Shane quickly said "Oh, you guys must be the ones with the passes, huh?" I nodded excitedly. I turned to Mitchie "Mitchie, I really love you too. You know, actually, I pray that someday, you and Shane will have a duet album". She smiled gracefully. Shane cut us off "Ok, enough about us. Actually, our next song is on in about 2 minutes, so we really need to change"

I said quickly "Oh, so we will go outside and wait"

Jason looked at us weirdly "Why? You can stay here. If you're bored, there are CDs, magazines over there"

Ashley explained "Don't you need this room to change?"

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Shane pointed to another in the room;

"Honey, we change in THAT room" he said laughing.

"Oh" I said laughing a little nervously.

Shane, Nate and Jason picked up some clothes from the sofa next to them and went into the changing room. Mitchie looked at us curiously.

"So how did you get the passes?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend" Lilly said pointing at me.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Mitchie asked smiling.

I nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your names" she said apologetically.

Right then, the 3 boys walked out from their changing room. I introduced ourselves "I'm Miley, she's Lilly and she's Ashley"

Then Shane stepped in front of us "So you're Miley" he pointed at me "she's Ashley" he pointed at Lilly, "and she's Lilly" he pointed at Ashley. I tried to hold back a laughter.

"Actually, you only got me right, she's Lilly" I pointed at Lilly.

"…and you're Ashley?" Jason asked. She nodded with a smile on her face. A technical guy let his head in and asked "Are you guys ready? You're on in about 50 seconds"

Nate turned to us "Sorry, duty calls" he smiled at Lilly and walked off, dragging the 2 other guys with him. I turned to Lilly and saw her lying on the ground, unconscious. Mitchie raised her eyebrow "Seriously?"

"She basically kisses his poster every night. She just hopes to get a glimpse of him on stage. And she just got a smile from him. It's not that unpredictable" I explained. Ashley laughed lightly.

"Jason's nice too" Ashley commented. I smiled.

"See, I told you that you were gonna love him, didn't I?" I nudged her. Mitchie smiled.

We sat and talked about tons of stuff until the boys got back. My phone rang. It was Jake.

"**Hey Jake**"

"_Hey babe, ready to go? I'm right outside_"

"**OK**"

I shut it off and turned to Lilly and Ashley "Jake's waiting outside" They nodded.

Mitchie's eyes lit up "Jake? As in your boyfriend?" I nodded with a big smile on my face.

Shane heard that and turned to look at me "There is an incredibly hot guy over here and you're talking about boyfriends?"

"Yeah, cuz you're mine, Shane" Mitchie reminded him.

"Are you saying that you're jealous of her?" Shane asked pointing at me.

"Of course not"

"Then you don't mind if I asked her phone number?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes "Of course not"

He smiled victoriously "Miley, give me your phone" I gave him my phone. He took it and dialed his number. His phone rang. He gave me back his phone "Here, save it"

My phone rang once more. I rushed Lilly and Ashley out and got in Jake's car.


End file.
